Adventures of the All Starz
by Keikia
Summary: What happens when the All Starz, including Max, get really bored? They go to promotional events, go grocery shopping and invite Tyson and Daichi over! Slight Tyson and Daichi bashing. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: -sigh- I no own Beyblade. There. I said it. Happy now?

Author's Note: This fanfic is ALL ABOUT Max and the All Starz. Gee, that was unexpected (sarcasm). Anyway, if you happen to dislike the All Starz or Max, DON'T READ THIS (for obvious reasons)! Also, this is one of my first fanfics ever. Anyway, enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

Prologue

"GROCERY SHOPPING?" yelled Rick, confused and shocked. You could tell he was confused and shocked, too; he looked like he had just seen a pig carrying Tyson fly by (which we all know is beyond impossible).

"Aw, come on, Rick! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Max, patting Rick on the back. Max was grinning, as usual, but right now, he seemed to be trying to hold back laughter. Everyone else was trying not to laugh, too. Eddy, however, was not doing a very good job at this. He kept snickering every five seconds or so.

"Uh, yeah, Rick… fun. Lots of fun!" lied Michael.

Emily was getting tired of trying to convince Rick that grocery shopping was fun. "Okay, fun, right. Let's GO already!" She grabbed Rick and tried to pull him along, but had no success. Rick was too… uh… muscular for Emily to drag.

Max laughed. "Come on, Rick! We're almost out of food. Do you want to starve or something?"

Rick thought for a second. "No…"

"Exactly!" said Eddy. He was still giggling.

"Okay, fine, I'll go on your stupid grocery shopping trip. But we go in, we get the stupid food and we're out of that stupid place! Got it?" Rick was obviously not happy about going on the "stupid grocery shopping trip."

"Got it!" answered Max. He pushed Rick out the door and they were on their way!

Truth was, though, they weren't out of food at all. In fact, their fridge was so full you couldn't fit more food in it if you tried. But that's not the point. The point was that the All Starz were bored and needed something to do. The first thing that popped in to their minds: grocery shopping. And that's why they were standing near the door at the grocery store… Well, that and the fact that Tyson and Daichi were visiting next week.

"Any chance we can go home while we can?" asked Rick, looking and the store like it was Tyson at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Nope," said Michael, giving Rick a funny look. "Did you actually think we'd say 'Yes, Rick. We came all this way just we can go right back home again?'"

Rick sighed. "Yes, actually, I did. Thanks so much for crushing my hopes and dreams," he said sarcastically.

"You're SO welcome," was Michael's also sarcastic reply.

"Okay, guys, cut it out," Emily said, giving them a look that said 'don't-you-guys-dare-start-fighting-in-a-public-place-and-embarrass-us-all.'

"Let's just get this over with," Eddy suggested, walking into the grocery store, with Max following him. Emily, Michael and Rick glared at each other for a second, and then walked in as well.

'Goodness knows what the heck is going to happen in HERE,' Rick thought as he glared at everyone in the store.


	2. Grocery Shopping Trip of ‘Doom’

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade. Would I be writing this on if I did?

* * *

Chapter 1: Grocery Shopping Trip of 'Doom'

Rick felt out of place. In fact, he felt so out of place, he was ready to run out of the grocery store like the place was on fire. Although, this was perfectly reasonable; if you were Rick you would have felt out of place, too.

Imagine a very muscular, very tall 15-year-old boy carrying a black stereo that is playing music at full blast. Now imagine that 15-year-old boy in a grocery store with two other tall, 15-year-old boys (one of which is glaring at the 15-year-old with a stereo), a short (compared to the boys) red-headed female yelling the 15-year-old with a stereo's head off and an also short blonde haired boy wearing clashing clothing trying to get the girl to stop yelling. And now imagine that the grocery store is full of old ladies and mothers with their children. Yes, Rick felt very out of place.

"RICK! Turn off that stupid stereo!" Emily yelled blushing furiously. "Everyone is staring at us!"

"Uh, Emily… You're a little loud, you know…" hinted Max. He was just as embarrassed as Emily was.

"I HAVE TO BE LOUD TO BE HEARD OVER THAT STUPID STEREO!" she screamed as Rick turned up the volume a little more. "TURN… THAT… THING… OFF!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Rick screamed in her ear, even though he could hear her perfectly well.

Just then, a store clerk walked up to Rick. "Sir… Sir! Your stereo is far too loud! You are disturbing the peace!"

Rick scowled, but turned the stereo off, anyway. "Fine… Whatever."

Michael crossed his arms and frowned. "Can we just hurry up and get the food already?"

"Yeah," agreed Max. "Come on, Rick, it shouldn't take too long if we split up. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. What do I have to do?" asked Rick, who had never gone to a grocery store in his life.

"All you have to do is take this list, find everything on it, put it in a cart and meet us over by those check-out isles," said Max, giving Rick a short list and pointing to the check-out isles near the front of the store.

Rick scanned the list. "Bananas, apples, carrots… What IS this? No meat, just fruits and vegetables?"

"Relax, Rick. Eddy's list has meat and stuff like that," Max assured Rick. He gave the others their lists. "Alright, gang, let's split up!"

And then there was a very awkward silence.

"…"

Max blinked. "What? Oh… That sounded weird, didn't it?"

Everyone nodded. But, nevertheless, they set off in different directions to collect the things on their list.

With Max (Max's POV):

I glanced at my list. It consisted mostly of foods with a large amount of sugar or calories in them. In fact, the only things on his list that didn't mainly consist of sugar were mustard and noodles, which were my favorite foods.

I pushed my cart along, grabbing random candy, assorted junk food (some of which I didn't even like) and several different types of noodles and mustard.

'I wish Tyson and Daichi didn't eat so much…' I thought to myself. 'This food is going to cost a lot. It'll be hard to keep Rick from eating it all, too.' I sighed, and continued on my way, wondering what Rick was doing right now. Knowing Rick, he was probably getting into trouble…

With Rick (Rick's POV):

I glared at everyone in the stupid grocery store of doom. How dare those so-called "friends" of mine drag me over here and then make me buy all this… HEALTHY stuff!

I picked up an apple, scowling, and… sort of… threw it into a bag. If I didn't get out of here soon, I'd go out of my mind. Not only was everyone staring at me, ME, a very, very muscular, handsome, unique young man (A/N: Wow, Rick sure is modest, eh? -.-;) pushing a GROCERY CART and picking out apples.

While mumbling to myself, I wasn't looking where I was going and slipped on this tomato that some idiot had dropped, letting go of the cart I was pushing. The cart kept going, though, and crashed right into this huge pile of cans, scattering them everywhere.

This could not be good.

With Emily (Emily's POV):

I sighed. This was duller than I thought it would be. I glanced at the list Max had given me. At least I was almost done.

Just then, I heard a crash and a screamed coming from the area where the fresh produce like fruits and vegetables were. 'Oh, no… RICK!' I screamed to myself. What had he done now!

I ran as fast as I could (which was very fast, seeing as I'm a jock like the rest of the All Starz, not including Max), pushing my cart, to the area where the crash came from. Once I got there, I saw right away what made the crash. It was hard to miss.

Rick was there, sitting on the floor like he had just slipped and fell, and there were cans EVERYWHERE! Rick's cart was tipped over, lying on the floor. I stood there, looking at the chaos. Some guy who worked at the store was yelling at Rick, and, of course, Rick was yelling back. I tried to get them to stop, but I didn't have much success. So what did I do? Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

"What did you think you were DOING!" I screeched.

"Your little friend here apparently slipped on a tomato and his cart went flying into a stack of cans!" answered the guy from the store.

"LITTLE!" exclaimed Rick. He was obviously not too happy that the guy found him 'little.'

I grabbed Rick's arm and dragged him away. Unlike last time, I easily pulled him along because he was willing to go. I glared at him. "Great going, Rick! Now we have to leave as fast as possible, before we get in more trouble!" I said, breaking into a run.

"Yeah… whatever…" he mumbled.

With Max (Max's POV):

I finished getting everything on my list when I heard Emily calling for me. "Hey, Max! We need to get out of here… NOW!"

Judging by the tone of her voice and the fact that she was dragging Rick to the check-out isles, Rick had gotten in trouble again. I sighed, but grinned anyway and ran after them. We passed Michael and Eddy on the way, and called to them. We paid for everything and ran out as fast as we could. Fortunately, we didn't have many bags to carry. Rick explained what happened on our way home.

"…And that's when I slipped on this stupid tomato that some stupid person had dropped and then the stupid cart crashed into the stupid cans and…" Rick went on and on like that for a while, but I wasn't really listening. I had this weird feeling in my gut, like something bad was going to happen… like, worse than Rick's little accident.

When we got back to our apartment (A/N: I know they don't actually all live in an apartment, they just live together in this fanfic. It's vital to the plot, really!), I opened the door and my jaw dropped in shock. Emily screamed. Rick and Michael freaked out and ran all over the place. And Eddy just laughed at the horror before us…

(A/N: AHAHAH! Cliffhanger of doom! What did the All Starz find in their apartment? You'll find out in the next chapter! Oh, and sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I hate writer's block…)


	3. Tyson and Daichi

Disclaimer: -insert the disclaimer from the last chapter here-

* * *

Chapter 2: Tyson and Daichi

(Max's POV)

I stared. And then I screamed. "AHHH! TYSON? DAICHI?"

Tyson and Daichi were in our apartment… eating all our food… and making the BIGGEST mess I ever saw in my entire life. I heard Emily fall to the floor with a thud behind me. Eddy was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Little did he know that Rick would make him help Tyson and Daichi pick up their mess later.

Speaking of Rick, right now he was yelling at Tyson and Daichi. "WHAT did you think you were DOING? You weren't even supposed to come until NEXT WEEK!"

"Well, we got bored, and we thought we'd come early…" Tyson said, shrugging his shoulders and acting as though he gets yelled at everyday. Then again, he probably does.

"Yeah! We got super bored and Hilary kept yelling at us a lot!" Daichi said, while jumping on the bed. Well, I guess I was right about Tyson getting yelled at every day, huh? Hey, wait… Why is Daichi so hyper-ish? Oh, no…

"DAICHI! Have you been in my candy stash?" I glared at Daichi. 'No way,' I thought, 'he couldn't have found it… could he?'

"Uh… maybe…" was his answer. Yup, he found it, alright.

I stormed up to him, giving him a death glare. "How much did you eat!"

He looked nervously around the room. "All of it?"

My jaw dropped for the second time that day. 'ALL OF IT?' I screamed to myself. 'He ate all 100 pounds of candy? And he still acted like he had only had one pound? HOW? WHY? Oh, cruel world…'

I felt like screaming. I felt like tearing my hair out. I felt like fainting right then and there. Then I realized I had about 50 more pounds of candy from that grocery shopping trip.

"That's okay, Daichi!" I laughed good naturedly and patted him on the back. He stood there, still on the couch, confused.

"So… you're not going to scream at me and throw me out?" he asked.

"NOPE! 'Cause I got 50 more pounds of sugar!" I realized he was grinning. "…50 pounds of sugar WHICH YOU CANNOT EAT!"

He frowned. "Spoil-sport…"

"Great. Wonderful," said Michael sarcastically. "But what are we supposed to do with this… this… huge MESS? And we can't live of sugar forever! Oh, yeah, and Emily fainted." He pointed to Emily, who was lying in the hallway. People were beginning to stare.

I pouted. "Yes, we can!"

And, so we all argued about living off sugar for awhile… at least until Emily woke up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!" she shouted at us. "YOU GUYS COULD HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN ME OUT OF THE HALLWAY!"

Eddy blinked. "Now, why would we do that?"

"You are so not helping," I told him. "Emily… Dear, sweet, Emily! We are sooo terribly sorry for leaving you like that… Could you ever for give us?" (A/N: THIS IS NOT A MAX/EMILY FIC! RAWR! -ahem- Yeah, I just needed to make that clear…) I gave her the puppy dog eyes of doom. She twitched, and then she caved. Works every time.

"Yeah, whatever, I forgive you… BUT NOT THESE OTHER GUYS! Like YOU, Eddy!" She mimicked Eddy, trying to make her voice sound as whinny as possible. "'Why should weeeee?' BAH! How insensitive!" She started screeching her head off at everyone (except me!).

"Hmm… Speaking of insensitive…" mumbled Tyson, while raising an eyebrow.

Emily spun around and glared at him. I swear, there were flames behind her! "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Tyson whimpered and backed away, mumbling, "nothing, ma'am…" Normally I would help him out, but when it comes to Emily, I am NOT getting involved. She's scary when she's mad.

Obviously, everyone else found her scary, too. They were all cowering in fear, even Rick! Emily slowly glared at everyone in the room (with the exception of me, seeing as I was the only one who wasn't "insensitive"), then stormed off into her room and slammed the door. Everyone flinched at the sound.

"Someone's a little moody today…" whispered Eddy, not loud enough for Emily to hear.

That's when the phone rang. I ran over and picked it up before Tyson the Great Insulter or Daichi the Hyper One could. "Hello? Oh, hi, Daddy!" I said after I picked the phone up. I ignored the snickering in the background. "What? Oh, great! Sure, I'll tell the others. Yeah, but there's one problem… Tyson and Daichi sort of came to visit, and, well, we don't exactly want to leave them here… alone… with all our stuff…"

The others were hanging on to my every word, trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Yeah? You would? Hey, awesome, thanks! Bye, I'll see you and Mom tomorrow!" I hung up the phone and turned around. Everyone was crowding around me, hoping I'd tell them what I was talking about.

"Soooo… Are we going somewhere tomorrow?" asked Tyson hopefully.

"Uh, well, the ALL STARZ are going, yes, but you can't come…" I felt really sorry for him and Daichi… They looked so sad… "See, that was my dad, and he and my mom are going to host this really big promotional event for the PPA!"

(A/N: YAY! Events are FUN! -dances- Anyway, it might take a while before I get the third chapter in here. I'm sort of running out of ideas. o.0)


End file.
